Winner's Circle
by Krimzon 1
Summary: What if Erol wasn't the cruel individual that he is portrayed as in the game? What if he lost the Class 1 race on purpose? R&R Please.


Disclaimer:  I don't own any of the characters in this story.  Wish I did, but I don't.  They belong to Naughty Dog.

This is my first fan fic, and it's very much OOC if you ask me.*shrugs* Read and Review please.  Flames will be laughed at.

---------------------------------------------

The crowd roared.  The race was over.  Jak had won.

            He came to a stop before the last turn, just out of sight of the finish line.  He and Jak had fought for first place during the whole race.  But he had purposely pulled back during the last lap, and _let _Jak win.

_"Ah, a brave man of the people.  And who is this worthy opponent?  In my word men are either bought, or broken.  So which is it going to be?"_

            His ears twitched as the Baron's voice reached him.  God he couldn't wait until that man was off the thrown.  He was getting tired of kissing his ass.  He sighed and leaned back against the seat of his hoverbike, waiting.  The crackled of his communicator caught his attention.

"Are you ready Erol?" Ashelin's voice filtered through the communicator.

Erol 'humphed' softly in reply. "Tell me again why I'm doing this?"

"You're doing this to make sure Jak gets out of the stadium alive.  Why are you having second thoughts?"

"No.  Just making sure I got it right." He replied sarcastically.

            He could imagine Ashelin glaring at him through the communicator.  He smiled at the thought, watching Jak and his "pet" turn and confront the Baron.  'Why did he have that thing around him any way?'  Growing up, Erol and his friends used to shoot those things for target practice.

_"Surprise."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"Just a little closer.  We need to talk."_

"Look, we've got everything ready.  The Shadow will make sure you make it through the eco alright." She said, "After the stadium clears Torn will have someone there to pick you up."

"You realize you two will owe me a new hoverbike after this."

"Don't start Erol."

"I'm not.  I'm just letting you know."

_"FOOL.  Don't you get it?!  It's over Jak.  All the heroes died long ago!  Only survival remains...by what ever means!"_

Erol moved his zoomer closer to the group near the finish line, contemplating his next move.

He jumped when his communicator crackled again.

"Are you going to be alright?"  There was a hint of worry in her voice.

Erol smirked.  "About as alright as anyone who is about to drive full throttle into a months supply of eco.  Why are you going to miss me if I don't make it?"

"Sarcastic till the end."

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, you'll make it."

"Would you please stop telling me 'not to worry.'  It's irritating"

            "Aww, am I getting to you?"

"Now who's being sarcastic?"

There was a pause before she spoke again.

"Torn wanted me to wish you good luck."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"You're not going to wish me good luck?"

"You're wasting time Erol."

"I know."

Her voice took on a more serious tone.

"Get going.  Or everything we have fought for will have been for nothing."

"Yes Sir!"

            The communicator fell silent.  He suddenly felt alone, despite the roar of the crowd.  He revved the hoverbike's engine, it made him feel better. 

_"This city is mine.  These lives are mine.  This war is mine."_

'Here goes nothing.' He thought as he slammed his foot down on the accelerator.

_"And in war 'PEOPLE DIE.'  Kill him!"_

"Look out!"  One of the guards yelled as Erol charged the finish line.

"I win Jak!" 

The whole group jumped clear of "psychotic" racer as he shot past them.  

He nether felt nor heard anything as he slammed into the barrels of eco.  The whole world fell silent, his vision shrouded in a veil of green.

Fin.

So, what did you think?  Give me feed back, my muse seems to think his ego needs to be bigger.

Authors Note:  If anyone happened to read my bio *realizes that probably nobody has* you may have noticed that I said that my first story was going to be yaoi.  It was, but the story keeps changing.  So I did this one as a little warm-up seeing as I haven't done any writing for a while.  It also gives you a different view on why Erol seems like such a jerk in the game.   I will have my other story up as soon as I'm happy with the story line. 


End file.
